DARREN!
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: lightsteelblue none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|Singles from DARREN! |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Naked Australia" Released: June 29, 2010 #"L.M.F.A.O" Released: September 2010 |- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: lightsteelblue none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|Digital singles from DARREN! |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"TBA" |} "DARREN!" '''is an upcoming first international album and fourth studio album overall by "Darren Ross". The album is due to be released on November 23, 2010. The album is written and Produced by "Darren Ross" and "The MightyBeatZ". The lead single "Naked Australia" was released on June 29, 2010. The music video was shot on July 2, 2010 and July 25, 2010. The music video will premiere on August 6, 2010. Background and Devolpment Darren started plans to record another album and he says "He Makes Music Every Day". He is designing a new style for his next album but an international album. Darren confirmed the new songs will manly be "Dance-Techno Music" Because he would like to have music of the modern generation. Darren confirmed that the album would suit as a two-part album because he doesn't want a album with 12 tracks and no one knows them or like them so i decided split the album in half to make two and put 6-8 tracks on each half and after i make people want more of me and than they will know the songs. "The MightyBeatZ" also confirmed the current half will contain 8 new songs to make the album cheaper to buy. Darren recently stated he wanted to split it into two parts but he rather it has a full studio album with 8 new songs on an "November 2010" release date so fans can get to know my latest single "Naked Australia" and other songs. Darren explained there's almost no artist in the world that does "Comedy Music" that's cachy and funny to do, That's why i want to make a album like that and i want to be known for that. The album deals with another side of "Darren" that he has changed to make better music. He styled his music as "Comedy-Pop" the new style. Darren calls this album his best yet. During July 2010 of recording his album, "Darren" decided instend of 8 new songs he will be making a full album with over 16 songs. In just one week he had over 80,000 YouTube views he explained and he expects that fans would want to see more of this album. He says he is doing this for the fans not for himself. Concept and Artwork "DARREN!", Darren explained that it is a new "Darren" but with new style and has a new taste in music and he is reborn with his new album. The album shows a side of "Darren" you have never seen before with more work put on to the album it makes one of my best album's to date. The main style of the music is focusing on modern "Dance" and "Electropop" but with "Poppy" beats mixed with the music to make it suite the song. The album will show both sides "Freak" as he usual comidian music and "Normal" which he will show that he can make music. Darren shot the album's promotional album and single photo's on June 5, 2010 in a Lake. Darren will be taking a full photo shoot in August 2010. Singles *[[Naked Australia|'''Naked Australia]] The album's lead first single (overall), was released on June 29, 2010. The song was written by "Darren Ross" and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". Darren explained the song genre is very "Techno-Trance" with "Electropop-Electronic". Darren is hoping the song will be sucessful since of it could promote "Australia's" Tourism from it's nude beaches. The song was released on YouTube on July 16, 2010. The song became #16 Most Viewed in Australia on July 18, 2010. The song has already gotten more than 3,000+ views in less than one week. The music video was shot on July 2, 2010 in a beach at Ulladulla and July 25, 2010 in Country New South Wales. The video was directed by "The MightyBeatZ". The music video will premiere on August 6, 2010 on Darren's YouTube. *'L.M.F.A.O' The album's second single (overall), The song features "The MightyBeatZ". The song was written by "Darren Ross" and "The MightyBeatZ" and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". August 3, 2010, Darren confirmed the song on Twitter. The song will be released in September 2010. Promotion "The MightyBeatZ" confirmed the album will have a full year's worth of promotion with a new tour and more promotion on his YouTube. Darren confirmed he will pushing promotion to a better limit than before with his iPhone App "iDarren" and a new internet tv channel to be released soon with also an official website to promote his album. Darren explained before the album release he will be releasing 3 Promotional singles before the album is released. The first promotional single is to be released in the end of September 2010. The second promotional single is to be released on mid October 2010. The third and final promotional single is to be released on early November 2010. He will be promoting himself through social networking sites example "Twitter, MySpace, Facebook" to keep his fans up to date with news and releases. Tour Main Article: The Darren Experience and The'' DARREN!'' Tour Darren confirmed in June 2010, That he was still promoting his current album "My Own Way" and he will perform a couple more shows of his current tour. He also said he will begin is next tour "The DARREN! Tour" in September 4, 2010. Confirmed Songs *Naked Australia *Left Right *L.M.F.A.O (Featuring The MightyBeatZ) Release History TBA